<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gray by CadetDru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749410">Gray</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru'>CadetDru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>What We Do in the Shadows (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental kink, Aging, Familiars, Gen, Hair Brushing, Hair-pulling, slowest of slow burns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Afterwards, Guillermo found a mirror and found another gray hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guillermo &amp; Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a decade. Guillermo was aging. He carefully brushed Nandor's hair, trying not to pull it, trying to keep silky smooth.  Nandor was seated before him, Guillermo standing behind him and carefully brushing. Guillermo had found a gray hair in his own hair. Just one.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran his hand through Nandor's thick, dark hair, trying to work out just where he needed to post the most attention.  Nandor was scolding him for something unrelated.  It didn't matter.  He was frozen in this same moment in time, just at or just after his peak. Guillermo didn't know if he had a peak, but he thought it might be behind him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nandor looked ferocious and unstoppable. Always and forever.  His beautiful hair was only part of it, but it was part that Guillermo had some hand in, literally.  Guillermo had an effect, had a responsibility.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guillermo took the locks of hair at the back of Nandor's head in his hand and twisted his hand once, drawing them all together and pulling slightly as he made sure Nandor's hair fell uniformly. It didn't mean anything at first.  There was no mirror before them, as it wouldn't have been of any use. He couldn't see Nandor's face as Guillermo pulled, and Nandor couldn't see the dulled expression on Guillermo's face fade into something brighter and sharper. He moved his hand more, and Nandor obediently tipped his head back. He seemed to be on the verge of saying something, or maybe he was just responding to the sensation of his hair being pulled back so forcefully.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guillermo," he said.  "You're not tangling my hair, are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course not, Master," Guillermo said, working his fingers back out and moving the brush back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nandor grabbed his wrist, tightly.  "I think that's enough now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master, I still," Guillermo started to say.  They were just beginning the rather elaborate styling ritual.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was movement.  Nandor took Guillermo's wrist, stood. The chair was knocked to the floor.  Nandor was facing Guillermo straight on. "Enough brushing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let go of Guillermo and finished his hair by memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Master," Guillermo said, not entirely sure what he was apologizing for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not good for you to tempt me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… didn't?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pulling my hair like that, the things it makes me think…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I really don't…" Guillermo said, trailing off.  "Wait, what things?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a demerit," Nandor said.  "Trying to confuse your master."  He sighed, and ruffled Guillermo's own hair. "There, you can fix that instead." He stalked off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guillermo found a mirror and found another gray hair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>